


Pole-dancing

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [9]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Pole Dancing, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Pole-dancing

Marianne leaned on her elbows, her eyes huge, when Bog, quietly said into his coffee cup that he owned a dance studio. Dawn had nearly tackled him with happiness. But then Bog had added that he could teach them to ballroom dance. Marianne had to stifled her laughter, sure that Dawn was going to strangle him in her joy. Dawn was planning a Christmas wedding. She had also decided she wanted ballroom dancing to be part of the wedding. 

Marianne had only been dating Bog for about a week. Hand-holding and some heated kisses were the extent of their physical relationship at the moment, still learning about each other. But as friends, they were very close, though the dance studio had been a surprise. Marianne had known he did some sort of physical activity for his job. Dancing would not have been her first guess. As for Marianne, she worked at the coffee shop where they were currently having coffee. Actually, she owned the place. 

She drummed her fingers along her bottom lip smiling. “You dance?” 

Bog frowned. “Yes…” 

Dawn giggled. “So when can we start??” 

* 

Marianne arrived early thinking to grab a few moments alone with Bog. She arrived at the Dark Forest dance studio, going in through the back door as Bog suggested. They were going to be learning ballroom dancing after hours. She walked in to the sounds of music playing. 

Marianne followed the music to its source. The room from which the music emanated had a large glass window, as she reached to open it, she stopped short staring inside. 

There was a dancers pole. Bog was on it. 

She stood frozen, her hand on the door. Marianne stared, wide-eyed, at the sexiest damn thing she had ever seen. Bog was wrapped around the pole, holding himself by his arms, the muscles bulging with the effort. His legs were held out in an line. She watched as he pulled himself around, holding himself by both arms, his legs pointed. He then twisted around the pole, wrapping one leg to hug the pole, bending at the waist. He pulled himself higher. Bog arched his back, only holding on with his legs before grabbing the pole with both hands. He spun around it slowly, one leg bent, the other pointed in a strong straight line. 

He was only wearing a pair of leggings. They highlighted his muscled legs nicely. He was also shirtless, which was a gift, Marianne thought, letting herself stare. His hair, which he usually had slicked back from his sharp face, was loose, small strands stuck to his forehead. His face was completely focused on his dance. Marianne practically had her face pressed against the window in the door, her mouth open. The thought that she might look like one of those dogs on the internet licking a window occurred to her as her eyes devoured the sight before her. 

The music switched from the slow sensual tune that had been playing, to Blondie’s “Call Me.” That was when Bog started to move faster, going from the more slow dance-like moves, to harder, faster more gymnastic like movements. He twisted his back, holding himself with one arm as he did a upside-down split, then rolled his legs over his head, to hook a leg onto the pole. He held himself upside down, sliding down to land on his hands, before slowly bringing his legs over, placing his feet on the floor. He practically unfolded himself as he stood up. That was when he noticed her through the doors window. 

Marianne snapped her mouth shut, wondering for the second time if she had been slobbering on the glass. Bog hurried over and shut the CD player off. She pushed the door open stepping in sheepishly. 

“Hey?” 

Bog stood there, his face flushed with more than the exercise. 

“How long had ye been there?” 

“You pole dance.” 

She didn’t ask it as a question. She just said it as a statement. 

Bog winced. 

“Yeah, well…it’s good exercise, it started as a joke and…” 

Marianne held up her hand. “Don’t explain! Just promise me you will do it again!” 

Bog stared at her before his face slowly transformed into a grin.


End file.
